Ty vs. D-Structs
Spoiler Warning: This article contains information on a recently released episode. "Ty vs. D-Structs" is the seventy-eighth episode of Dinotrux and the thirteenth episode of season eight, also known as Dinotrux Supercharged. It also serves as the series finale. Synopsis D-Structs and D-Stroy begin driving all the other Trux from the Crater, with the noise alerting the Renegades to the development. Ty becomes determined to stop their reign of terror, and leads a charge in hopes of retaking the Crater. Unfortunately, the D-Bros. take out the Bridge, forcing the Renegades to find an alternate route into the Crater. However, the Slide is destroyed as well, and the only remaining pass into the Crater is soon blocked as well, leaving the Renegades unable to enter the Crater. Despite their success, D-Structs remains resentful and distrustful of D-Stroy, and is convinced that he is planning to betray him. Back at Renegade Base, the Renegades determine that their best option is to tunnel into the Crater, and Ty decides the only way to do so is to befriend the Dreadtrux. Despite the skepticism of his teammates, Ty moves forward, thinking back to his first meeting with Revvit for inspiration. After sharing some purple Ore with the Dreadtrux, he convinces it to help them dig through the Crater wall. Its work done, the Dreadtrux departs, while the Renegades set out to face the D-Bros. once and for all, sending Ace and Xee in to locate them. Unfortunately, Skrap-It spots them near the Garage, and the D-Bros. are waiting for the rest of the Renegades when they emerge from the tunnel to save them. A battle of Trux against T-Trux and Reptool against Scraptool soon breaks out, with the Renegades getting the worst of the exchange. However, a massive force of Trux, including virtually every Trux and tool the Renegades have befriended, emerges from the tunnels to join the fight. Under sheer weight of the community of Trux and tools, D-Structs and D-Stroy are outmatched, but D-Structs captures Revvit and holds him hostage. However, he allows Ty's alliance to drive out D-Stroy, sealing the tunnel entrance behind him. Ty then follows D-Structs to the summit of the Volcano, where D-Structs attempts to destroy him once and for all. The two T-Trux are soon locked in combat as Revvit battles Skrap-It, with D-Structs destroying a section of ledge to keep Ty's friends from helping him. Realizing the danger to both of them, Ty refuses to fight D-Structs, avoiding his strikes and causing the other T-Trux to become more and more infuriated. After Ty declares his victory, D-Structs ends up trapped hanging above the lava, only for Ty to offer him his help. Though initially refusing, D-Structs grabs on and is pulled to safety, with Ty offering him a last chance to join the other Trux in the Crater. He refuses, and sets off to find a new territory to conquer with Skrap-It accompanying him. With their enemies gone, the no-longer Renegades and their allies anticipate rebuilding the Crater. Characters *The Renegades **Ty Rux **Revvit **Skya **Click-Clack **Ton-Ton **Dozer **Waldo **Garby **Xee *George *Ottos *Drag-O *Wrecka *Scoot *Crunk and Chunk *Drillian *Auger *Bore-is and Burrow *Flynt *Snowblazer *Kelper *D-Structs *Skrap-It *D-Stroy *Lloyd *Smash-It and Break-It Species *Ankylodump *Cementasaurs *Crabcavator *Craneosaur *Dozeratops *Dragonflopters *Dreadtrux *Drillasaurs *Drillipedes *Gearwigs *Gluphosaurs *Hydrodon *Junktools *Liftasaurs *Plowasaur *Pteracopters *Reptool *Rollodons *Scraptool *Shredadon *Stegarbasaurus *Tortools *Tyrannosaurus Trux Trivia Gallery Category:Dinotrux episodes